


Hide and Seek... Alone?

by OtakuAme



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Friendship, Funny, Gen, Hide and Seek, No Slash, first fic on here omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAme/pseuds/OtakuAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jamie decides to play a new game he might be in for a bit more of a scare than he bargained for. (i know i'm sorry, i cant write summaries for my life)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek... Alone?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for BenneFrost week on tumblr though no real slash in here. Written in one day with no beta so it may be a tiny bit sloppy, sorry (also i am sooo not used to formatting on this site yet so i apologize for that too)  
> prompt/theme of the day: Trying New Things

"Are you _sure_ you'll be okay for the weekend, honey?"

"Yeeees mom," Jamie rolled his eyes, "I'm 13 already, I think I can handle a few days home alone."

The woman smoothed her hands over her hair and across the nonexistent wrinkles in her blouse, checking over the car to make sure she had everything, "Alright, my cell phone and the hotel's numbers are one the fridge, there's leftover lasagna and pizza, and-"

"Mom, go already, Sophie is about to bounce right out the van's skylight." They both looked over to the blonde preteen in the back seat. "I'll be fine for the weekend."

She smiled, rubbing his cheeks and ignoring the protests to such a public act of affection, "Okay, we'll see you Sunday evening, sweetheart."

The teen waved his mother and little sister off before heading back inside to do a bit of research into the myth he was testing that weekend, 'Hide and Go Seek Alone'. It seemed simple enough, and it was one he had never tried before, never having the house empty overnight to provide him with the the window of opportunity necessary for the myth's completion. He gathered together the uncooked rice, red yarn from his mother's knitting basket, a large glass of salt water, and an old, ragged stuffed animals to be sent to the Salvation Army before setting to work. 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jack was getting bored. REALLY BORED. It was mid to late spring in the northern hemisphere, which meant it wasn’t time for snow anywhere except the two poles pretty much, and he could only entertain himself so long by sledding with penguins and freezing elves. He had been lying on one of the rafters over the workshop when North took notice of the lethargic behavior. “Jack, why ze long face?”

The young frost spirit rolled over onto his stomach to look down past the beam, “Just bored I guess... It was fun helping with Easter a few weeks ago but now I’m in a warm weather slump.”

The large Russian chuckled, “Well, why don’t you go visit Jamie? I’m sure he would appreciate ze company.”

To be honest, Jack hadn’t even thought to visit Jamie, which surprised him quite a bit. He sat up, puzzling over his own mental gap for a moment before grinning. “Yeah, I think I will, thanks North!”

Jack leaped up off the wooden support beam with a whoop, swung out the large factory window, and three gusts of wind later he was flying over the northeast, headed for his favorite believers home. North could only laugh to himself as he watched the young boy's antics and turned towards the nearest yeti, “Is very easy to make boy happy, no?”

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Jamie had to admit, getting everything ready at 2:30am was a _tiny_ bit scary. Without any interfering noise from the houses next doors or the people usually around his own home, every sound he made seemed to be magnified; creaking floorboards seemed to screech, door hinges complained loudly at every slight twist, and the pipes clanked clamorously as he filled his glass at the kitchen sink. Pushing the minute fears aside, Jamie went over his checklist to himself for what must have been the fifth time that night, making sure the cup of salt water was already in his hiding spot in the back of his closet and he had a “weapon” (a simple sewing pin), at the ready. He then settled down on the tiled bathroom floor and cut open the teddy bear, filling it with rice and a strand of his own hair before tying it up with the red yarn. He had read that the doll being used needed a name, so he decided on Theo, short for Theodore Roosevelt obviously, and because he didn't know any Theo's in real life. Now if the game really worked, he wouldn't be jumping every time he heard a friend's name mentioned; he had made that mistake once and wasn't about to repeat it. After placing the doll in bathtub, he stepped out of the room, double checked all the doors were locked except his own and the bathroom and all the electronics were off, and waited for 3 o'clock to come.

When the clock finally chimed the appointed time, Jamie took a deep breath and called out, “First tagger is Theo!” three times. He then crept silently back into the bathroom, far too dark for his liking, and stood in front of the doll sitting in the tub, right where he left him. He swallowed the lump he didn't know was forming in his throat and said, “I found you Theo!” and then proceeded to poke the bear with his sewing pin once, as per the instructions. He felt extremely uneasy but refused to back down half way through. “Now Theo is it, now Theo is it, now Theo is it!” managed it's way past Jamie's lips before he bolted out of the room, locking the bathroom door behind him and practically diving into his closet safe haven. He took a gulp of the salt water, keeping it sitting in his mouth, which was a rather awkward feeling to have his mouth full of water and not swallow it. He held the pin in one hand and the glass of water sat next to him, ready for when he ended the game in an hour. Until then, he waited...

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jack finally landed at the Bennett house at 3:30am. It was late, but Jamie usually stayed up late on the weekends reading or researching more paranormal happenings around the world. He automatically flew around to the bathroom window that was almost always left unlocked for him. He slipped in quietly, not wanting to wake Sophie or Jamie if they were asleep. When he turned the doorknob he felt it unlock, which was strange, but he simply brushed it off. Everything in the house was dark, not even the light from the phone in the hall was on.

“There shouldn't be a blackout, it's been clear all week,” he inquired in a hushed tone to himself. Jack had taken on the habit of talking to himself over his 300 years of almost complete social interaction, a habit he was working on breaking though it was taking longer than he though. He walked down the hall and pressed open the elder Bennett child's door. “Jamie? You in here?”

Nothing... 

Wait, no there was a shuffling sound coming from the closet. The winter spirit laughed softly to himself, the kid had probably watched another silly horror movie and was hiding, _again_. Well, that didn't mean Jack couldn't get a good laugh out of startling the kid, did it? He'd apologize later~

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

Jamie was okay for the first half hour, the house remained as silent as it was when he started and everything seemed to be normal. He only started to panic when he heard the bathroom door unlatch and creak open. He had to be hearing things. Then, footsteps, too soft to be Abby, who's nails clicked against the hardwood when she walked. A voice was mumbling in the hall, too far away and subdued for him to understand. There was no way this could be working, right? It's just some dumb internet hoax! His hands were shaking and when he heard his own door squeak open and the voice call his name he dropped the pin. His door must not have locked properly!! The footsteps closed in, right outside the door to his hide out. The pin lay forgotten in the carpeted floor of the small alcove as Jamie scooted back against the wall. When the door swung open relieving a towering form, he screamed. The salt water he had been holding in his mouth sprayed all over him and his assailant in a rather unattractive fashion. It wasn't until the mystery form spoke that Jamie's fears began to settle.

“Yuck, what did you just spit all over me, J?” Jack was wiping spit and salt water off of him.

“WHAT THE HECK JACK YOU SCARED ME SO BAD I THOUGHT YOU WERE THEO THE TEDDY BEAR!!!” To his credit, that sounded much scarier in his head than it did aloud.

“Theo the teddy bear? Were you playing that hide and go seek thing you mentioned a few weeks ago?” He couldn't help but laugh, “C'mon, do you have the rest of the salt water? You go pour it on the bear, I'll put the salt in the corners of the house,”

Jack remembered him explaining the myth to him at Easter? He had told Monty and the next day the bespectacled boy didn't recall it at all. He had even remembered the steps to it! When a pale hand was offered to him, Jamie took it to help himself up 'Huh,' He thought to himself as Jack began to walk out of his room, 'Jack can actually be pretty cool someti-'

“Ya know,” Jack called back, glancing over his shoulder with a smirk, “That was a hell of the way to come out of the closet kiddo. Wipe your chin, you're drooling a bit~”

“Jack!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> since i was sorta vague, the new thing he was trying was playing this game, ik a bit off from probably the main idea but yeah.


End file.
